


Coconut Love

by dolchedeux



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, Humour, M/M, Romance, Tiny bit of one-sided love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-06
Updated: 2020-06-06
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:55:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24570418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dolchedeux/pseuds/dolchedeux
Summary: Everyone thinks Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are dating.Everyone but the both of them, unfortunately.Tired of the heart-eyes and the lunchboxes and the kisses-on-foreheads-goodnights, it's about time the two of them stop cuddling and hugging and kissing behind the labels of "roommates" and start cuddling and hugging and kissing as "boyfriends", and thankfully? Their friends know just how to do that.OR: the four times everyone wants BaekSoo to date, and the one time they are.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Do Kyungsoo | D.O, Kim Jongin | Kai/Park Chanyeol, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Comments: 14
Kudos: 85





	Coconut Love

“Oh, Kyungsoo, you’re here?”

Bespectacled eyes shot up at the call, gaze breaking away from where it was drilled into the duffle bag in his hands and instead flickering over to the open doorway of the laundry house. Kyungsoo watched as a familiar figure stepped through the threshold, and a pleasantly surprised grin instantly blossomed across his lips the moment he realised who it was.

Calling out a warm “Hyung!”, Kyungsoo excitedly navigated his way through the bags, baskets, and loose pieces of cloth littered about his feet, rushing through the piles of dirty laundry with open arms.

Minseok could only smile back in return, lips and arms mirroring that of his junior’s before enveloping him in a hug, mindful of his own dirty-clothes-filled-duffle-bag; Kyungsoo shared his penchant for cleanliness and knew that the other wouldn’t appreciate getting brushed by dirty laundry bags, no matter how clean they were claimed to be.

Separating, Minseok gave the other’s hair a fond ruffle, chuckling at the subtle, yet obviously petulant shrug— one that was so obviously Kyungsoo— and the former could only sigh at the way his heart warmed.

It’s been quite a while since the last time Minseok bumped into Kyungsoo, much more the last time they met planned, but Minseok surmises that eventually their relationship would have gotten to that point. After all, not everyone stays in college forever, much less a University senior to their juniors;  _ “It’s all part of the process, Hyung. That’s what happens when we graduate and we start growing up.” _

A fond chuckle escaped his lips at the memory, Minseok recalling how the syllables spilling from Kyungsoo’s lips were rounded in his college-alcoholic daze, triumphing over the booming music and excited yelling thrumming about them.

Kyungsoo’s words had struck him that night, relaying in his mind as he watched his second-going-on-third year junior down shot after shot in the rave lights, the echoes of goading bouncing and ringing all about their table of nine. They were started by none other than Baekhyun himself, and he remembers seeing the signature glare being directed at the former, Kyungsoo’s gaze unrelentingly strong despite the alcohol coursing through his system as it pinned unblinkingly on his roommate.

… but it was futile.

It surprised Minseok then, his brows raising and lips curving downwards as he brought his own glass to his lips. As far as he was aware, no living person had ever  _ not _ succumbed to the Kyungsoo Glare™; Jongin and Chanyeol had been the unintended star guinea pigs for Minseok's private thesis project on  _ “Can People Try Kyungsoo?”,  _ alongside the other test subjects— the other five of them— and all collected results had brought Minseok to conclude his thesis statement with a resounding  _ “No way in Hell.”,  _ with an emphasised period.

… asides from the only exception, who was none other than Baekhyun, that is.

Minseok doesn’t know whether it had to do with the fact that they were roommates, but taking into consideration how that was the only condition that differentiated Baekhyun from the other subjects, he had deduced that that must have been the case.

Plus how Baekhyun was just too dense and too cute for his own good sometimes, and Minseok wouldn’t be surprised not only if that was what made him immune to Kyungsoo’s glares, but if the latter reason was why Kyungsoo’s glares were… softened, when directed at Baekhyun.

Which reminds him…

“Where’s Baek?” Minseok asked, hands busy with the routine work of sorting his laundry and tearing open detergent pods.

“Oh,” Kyungsoo began, his own hands just as busy and mind preoccupied, “he’s working on a project with his groupmates today, deadline’s at 11:59 tonight.”

“Damn… that must suck,” a sigh, before— “Thank God I can’t relate.”

Kyungsoo immediately pelts his detergent pods at the other, successfully pulling out bright laughter from the fresh graduate before dissolving into chuckles himself, a playfully annoyed  _ “you graduated just six months ago!”  _ slipping in between. 

Minseok simply brushed them off, picking up the two blue pods and handing them back to its owner, and it was then did he put two-and-two together; there were way too many clothes and one duffle bag more than necessary for all of it to be solely Kyungsoo’s. Besides, as far as Minseok has come to know him, Kyungsoo was never one to leave laundry day to when the only outfit he had in his closet was two boxer-briefs and a raggedy T-shirt.

Which was why...

“So that’s why you’re doing Baekhyun’s laundry too?”

A preoccupied hum was all that Minseok received, followed by furrowed brows and a confused purse of lips, a silent  _ “What are you talking about, Hyung?”  _ stamped over his features in classic Kyungsoo fashion.

… which Minseok found… confusing.

Because—

“You’re doing his laundry too, right? There’s no way all of that is your own,  _ especially _ not those boxers.” Minseok ended his statement with a pointed look, eyes directed at the pair of cream, cartoon-corgi-printed boxers laying crumpled across Kyungsoo’s lap. For all the years that Minseok has known the other, Kyungsoo was never one for flashy underwear— the occasional bright colours and neons received as gag gifts and worn with the excuse of  _ “it’s just underwear”  _ yes, but never anything  _ printed. _

Those were Baekhyun’s speciality.

Cocking his head to the side, Minseok’s hands busied themselves with separating the final few pieces of white from the rest of the pile, an absent-minded “That’s actually pretty kind of you, and even sweeter of you two” slipping past his lips.

…

…

…

To which he was responded—

“What do you mean? I’ve been doing our laundry for six months now, Hyung. It’s my assigned… chore?”

…

…

…

A blank stare.

“We trade off our chores. Actually, we usually do them together but on days where one of us isn’t free for some reason, the other helps him, like today. Baekhyun’s busy, so I’m helping him do his laundry,” Kyungsoo elaborates, the furrow between his brows loosening their knots as he sorts the last of the clothes in their respective baskets. “Though, if that’s the case then the other buys dinner. So tonight, I eat for free as payment for doing something I’d be doing regardless.”

…

…

…

…  _ Huh.  _

Well, okay…?

“That… wasn’t quite what I meant?” an unsure laugh follows, awkward in its tinny ringing as Minseok meets the other’s gaze; confused, fumbly ones meeting confused,  _ “um…” _ ones. Surely Minseok wasn’t speaking in a foreign language right, as far as he was aware the both of them spoke Korean and have always been communicating in Korean with each other, so did Kyungsoo not understand?

_ Ah, _ Minseok thinks,  _ that must be it. _

It was no new knowledge that Kyungsoo… could be a little dense sometimes, especially when it came to romantic innuendos, and that mustn't have changed much in the six months they haven’t seen each other, even if his junior’s relationship status did.

“You’re doing Baekhyun’s laundry, right?” A nod. “Well, you guys didn’t used to do that, and you used to never touch anyone else’s laundry but your own; it’s a refreshing sight to see, that’s what I’m saying.”

…

…

…

… Now Minseok  _ really _ thinks that the Kyungsoo he’s talking to isn’t the Kyungsoo he knows.

With his brows drawing closer together, nostrils flaring and lips spreading in what could have only been the polite embodiment of the “????” meme, Kyungsoo’s expression spoke for itself.

“I’ve lived with Baekhyun for far too long to be grossed out by his laundry, Hyung,” he replied, the hum-drum of the washer warming up a background noise to his confusion. “I don’t exactly see how doing my roommate’s laundry in exchange for free food is sweet…?”

…

…

…

… Wait.

_ What? _

“Wait— Wait wait wait,” a stare from beneath his lashes, jaws agape, palms pushed outwards and fingers spread, “Baekhyun’s… your  _ roommate?” _

Confusion. Confusion. And even  _ more _ confusion.

“Yeah Hyung,” a cock of a head, furrowed brows, pursed lips, “we’ve been roommates since our first year? Back in the dorms? We told everyone that we’d still be roommates even after moving out, and we signed the two-year lease together at the start of this year?”

“No no no,” Minseok interrupted, blinking a fury and head shaking a storm, “what I meant to ask was, Baekhyun’s…  _ just…  _ your roommate?”

…

…

…

“... Yes,” a drawn out syllable, laced heavily in exasperation, in confusion, in absolute  _ ‘Hyung did six months in the Corporate Adult world really fuck you up that badly’ _ but politely-tion.

“What else would he be?”

**_Me:  
_ ** _ Chanyeol  
_ _ Are you telling me  
_ _ That it has been six months  
_ _ Since I graduated _

**_Chanyeollie:  
_ ** _ Yes. _

**_Me:  
_ ** _ And the two of them  
_ _ Are still not together _

**_Chanyeollie:  
_ ** _ Unfortunately.  
_ _ The answer to that is also ‘Yes’. _

**_Me:  
_ ** _ OH MY GOD COME ON _

* * *

Yeah.

…  _ Yeah. _

It was honestly painful to watch. So so  _ so _ painful to watch, and not just for Minseok Hyung— as the texts that bombarded his phone just a week ago vouched for— but just as equally for literally  _ everyone else. _

… but Chanyeol would dare say that he has it the hardest.

His claim wasn’t unfounded by any means, and he would go so far as to say that the rest of their friend group would even support him, and why?

He was honoured with the title of Byun Baekhyun’s  _ best friend, _ that’s why.

Came the title, came the experience, and Chanyeol has sat through enough meals and study groups with his best-friend-slash-default-project-mate to know just how absolutely  _ in love _ Baekhyun is with his roommate; the love sick heart eyes a given whenever Kyungsoo was so much as in the same room as the two of them.

There had been countless instances of when Chanyeol had gone over to the Do-Byun room (in their first year) and apartment (in their second year) in hopes of focusing on their project and focusing on their project  _ only,  _ yet he was always— without fail— forcefully made to split his attention and focus on his project mate’s  _ love story. _

Now it wasn’t to say that Baekhyun did it consciously, much less willingly. The thing is, Baekhyun was completely unaware of his feelings, the same ones he wears on his sleeves— he doesn’t register the times when his gaze would soften, cheeks bulging into round little  _ dangos _ and smile splitting his face into half whenever Kyungsoo would pop by, snacks and tea in his hands his greeting whenever the two of them would be cooped up in Baekhyun’s room. He doesn’t register how he would literally scurry away, bare feet pattering against the wood flooring the moment the jingle of keys would ring, leaving Chanyeol alone in his room with their half-finished mess of a project. He doesn’t find it odd how he would turn to Kyungsoo first the moment they complete their project, eyes wide and sparkling with glitter as he guides the other through their code and webpages.

It was endearing, if Chanyeol were to be honest. 

… On some days.

On most? It’s nothing but sheer  _ frustration. _

Like today.

“Can Kyungsoo choose the movie today? It’s been a while since we’ve gone to the movies…” Baekhyun’s request ended with a pout, droopy eyes widened and chin dug into his chest— the classic  _ Gimme What I Want Please…? _ expression that should have only looked cute on two-year-olds, and not twenty-two-year-olds.

“Oh my God,  _ gross—”  _ came Jongin’s reply, the youngest swatting a hand out at the other in a vain attempt at swiping the pout off his face. “You didn’t even have to ask, it’s not like Chanyeol Hyung and I had any movie in mind anyway.”

Jongin’s words only pulled a laugh from Baekhyun, the latter giggling in his attempts of pushing Jongin’s flailing arm away from his face as he gasped out  _ “Okay, okay! I won’t do it again!”s  _ to an unrelenting Jongin. 

The four of them were at the movies, an impromptu gathering decided after a two-text exchange between the best friends, and were now deciding on a movie to watch.

Not that there were many to choose from, anyway, which was why it didn’t take long for Kyungsoo to settle on one.

Voicing out his choice, Kyungsoo succeeded in garnering the attention of the other three individuals, and it was with soft finger-linkings on Chanyeol and Jongin’s part and arm-linkings on Baekhyun and Kyungsoo’s part did the four of them make their way to the counter.

Unsurprisingly, Chanyeol paid for both his and Jongin’s tickets— with the former rewarded with a quick press of plump lips on his cheeks and a smaller palm squeezing his own— but what  _ was _ surprising was that there were only loveseats left in the theatre for that booking. They of course didn’t mind, Chanyeol and Jongin that is. After all, it gave them an excuse to cuddle up together for the next two or so hours with no one privy to them and their kisses, but…

“Ooo, can we take the one inside? To the left of ChanJong?”

“No, Baek. I am not letting you be a nuisance to them when you need to get up and pee in the middle of the movie,” a gaze up, meeting with that of the staff, “we’ll take the one on the right, please, the one lining the aisle. Payment by Visa, thank you.”

A squeeze around his fingers brought Chanyeol’s gaze down to his right, his lips meeting with cotton and nose with summer breeze. “Did you hear what Kyungsoo Hyung said, Hyung? Please,  _ ‘I am not letting you be a nuisance to  _ **_them_ ** _ —” _

“Does that mean that you’ll let me be a nuisance to  _ you, _ Kyungja?”

“... Baekhyun. You’re a nuisance to me every  _ day. _ It’s not like I have a choice.”

Cackling. A squeeze of arms. A sharp chin hooking over a rounded shoulder.

“But you  _ loooooooove _ me~ You wouldn’t know what to do without me~”

… and a sigh.

…

…

…

“I swear, at this point we’re actually on a double date, but  _ they _ don’t even know it.”

… and Chanyeol could only agree.

* * *

The perks of being in the same friend group as well as sharing the same major as Jongin was that Sehun had access to every little bit of information on Chanyeol’s life (something that Sehun is interested in solely for blackmail and meme purposes)  _ and _ their love life.

Not that Sehun is a pervert who gets off on listening about his friends go on about stupid dates and have stupid sex, ew—  _ God  _ no. Rather, Sehun, just like every other college student who would much prefer to have something else to focus on instead of the mind-numbing overpriced college printouts from books written centuries ago that no one even reads, Sehun likes  _ tea. _

Or gossip, if you’re uncultured, that is.

And the best type of tea is always going to be about love lives, and piping hot tea? The love lives about people in their friend group— their  _ friends. _

Basically, Sehun is only interested in Jongin’s love life with Chanyeol  _ because _ he’d get access to Baekhyun and Kyungsoo’s  _ without _ actually being with them.

(Chanyeol has told him enough anecdotes that he’s lived through vicariously enough to know better than to be with the two of them alone.)

So he knows. He knows about their little double-date they had last weekend. He knows how Kyungsoo was the one who paid for Baekhyun’s ticket and their food, and whilst this could be seen in a platonic light— considering how Sehun himself has had friends older than him pay for his own food and tickets as a treat or simply because they were already graduated students working in their first firms and earning their first salaries— but could their  _ cuddling _ be considered platonic?

Yeah, sure, platonic cuddling does exist, and Baekhyun and Kyungsoo are both affectionate individuals (Sehun has had his fair share of cuddles and hugs from both parties), with too much love to give stored in their hearts, but—

_ “They  _ kissed, _ Sehun! Like— okay it wasn’t on the lips or anything but?! Baekhyun Hyung leant against Kyungsoo Hyung right, like full-on his back to Soo Hyung’s chest like  _ that _ full-on— and then Kyungsoo Hyung freaking  _ kissed  _ Baekhyun Hyung’s  _ hair!!  _ His crown!! His temple!! I don’t know where exactly but it’s definitely the top of his head and like??? Baekhyun Hyung didn’t even flinch, bro! He just— listen to this— he didn’t even  _ flinch!!  _ Oh my God, the both of them I sweaaaaaaar, they’re—” _

“— dating and they don’t even know it.”

Those were the first words that slipped past Sehun’s lips, syllables a murmur as he watched Kyungsoo collapse right against Baekhyun’s front, the two of them spread on the other stretch of the L-shaped couch. 

Now, we know what Sehun said about not ever wanting to be near Baekhyun-and-Kyungsoo, the  _ pair, _ but today was one of those days when he couldn’t afford that luxury. Sehun had borrowed a few study notes from Baekhyun for finals, and now that it was over, it was only proper that he return them back to their owner—

“Would you like to stay for dinner, Sehunnie? I’ll be making  _ japchae _ for dinner.”

— and like  _ hell _ would he ever say ‘no’ to Kyungsoo’s cooking.

Nodding an unashamed affirmative, Sehun settled down on his side of the couch as he watched Kyungsoo clamber off, flicking Baekhyun on the nose at the pout growing on the latter’s lips.

“I’m not gonna put in any cucumbers. I know you don’t like them.”

Kyungsoo was only responded with a grin.

**_Me:  
_ ** _ Literally how are they not fucking _

**_Kim Kai:  
_ ** _ You think we’re not asking the same thing? _

* * *

Everyone’s been asking the same thing.

Everyone meaning their group of friends, and who knows, possibly the rest of the student body probably. It wasn’t as if the both of them were subtle in their “not-boyfriend-affections”, what with Kyungsoo coming by Baekhyun’s lecture hall to walk home together and vice versa, what with Baekhyun popping by the student rooms with snacks and drinks when Kyungsoo’s staying late for his projects, what with the two of them always sitting side-by-side during lunch.

Everyone’s got the same questions in their heads, but no one had ever  _ asked. _

Until Kim Jongdae, that is.

“Why are you and Kyungsoo not dating.”

It wasn’t even a question. It was a statement, said in a tone of voice that spoke of months upon months of exasperation and  _ “I am so fucking done with the two of you dwaddling around each other!!!!!!” - doneness,  _ and Jongdae would like to think that he carried every single person-in-their-friend-group’s frustration in his tone.

Baekhyun’s head whipped about at that, eyes blowing wide and brows shooting up to hide behind his bangs, jaw agape and mouth in an ‘O’.

“Wh— What do you mean?” he questions, nervous laughter ringing weakly behind him, a futile attempt at using humor to ease the onsetting tension. “We’re just roommates, Dae.”

… which wasn’t exactly the right response, as Baekhyun has come to find from how the other rolled his eyes so far back that for a good two seconds, all he saw were the whites of Jongdae’s eyes.

_ “‘We’re just roommates’  _ my ass,” Jongdae snorts, a bubbly laugh-cross-sigh leaving him as he gazes back at Baekhyun, a teasing look in his eyes. “You’re not fooling anyone anymore, Baek! We might have believed that there was nothing going on between the two of you last time, but not anymore!”

Baekhyun only purses his lips at that, which had been part of the response that Jongdae was expecting to receive. The downturn of his brows, the downward flicker of his eyes, and the chin digging into his chest however, were not.

Silence seemed to be Baekhyun’s preferred companion then, and Jongdae only watched on with increasing confusion as the other continued to avoid his gaze, eyes instead focused on the oversized, overstuffed penguin doll clutched in his arms— a prize he had shot down every single target in order to get, his online gaming skills making a cameo at the fair.

_ “It’s for Kyungsoo,” _ Jongdae remembers Baekhyun exclaiming, all bright eyed and bright smiles.  _ “It reminded me of him when I first saw it, so I wanna get it for him.” _

Jongdae remembers the look Baekhyun had when he first saw the penguin; starry-eyed and determined, asking the stall attendant what exactly he had to do in order to get the doll, and Jongdae remembers how Baekhyun didn’t hesitate in his shooting, grip firm on the body and trigger. He remembers how elated Baekhyun had been when the attendant unhooked the doll from where it was, the  _ ‘Congratulations!’ _ going unheard as Baekhyun dived straight for the plushie, arms wide and grin wider.

He was so  _ happy _ when he was looking at it then.

… so unlike how he was looking at it now.

… and Jongdae was confused, because…

_ Shouldn’t  _ Baekhyun  _ be confused instead? Shouldn’t  _ Baekhyun _ be the one asking questions, oblivious to the manner he acts around Kyungsoo, the manner Kyungsoo acts around him? _

…

…

…

…  _ So why— _

“It’s not like he’ll ever look at me like that, Dae,” a sigh, so weary and melancholy.

“I’m always gonna be a  _ ‘roommate’ _ to him. Nothing more, and nothing less. That’s all.”

…

…

…

_ Whack. _

_ “Ow!”  _ Baekhyun cries, palms releasing the stuffed doll to instead cup over his bicep, rubbing furiously in an attempt to soothe the stinging pain. Glaring at the other, Baekhyun hissed out a disbelieving “I was spilling my heart out to you about my feelings for my roommate and you  _ hit _ me?! Jongdae, what the  _ fuck?!” _

Jongdae had his own palm flailing about in the hair, the grimace on his face and the hiss leaving his lips evidence to how his own hand must be stinging. Baekhyun felt satisfaction from that, as temporary as it may be, but it helped soothe the sting on his arm a tad more and that was all he could ask for.

“That’s because you’re so fucking  _ dense!” _ Jongdae’s voice was rising, both in light of the stinging pain on his palm as well as the recent revelation. “You’re telling me you love Kyungsoo and  _ have never done anything about it?!” _

“That’s because he doesn’t love me back—!”

“Horse shit, Baekhyun! He’s just as much in love with you as you are with him!”

“You don’t know that—”

“Oh, but I do!” The note of finalisation rang out explicitly, startling the other into silence, commanding his attention. The sight was comedic, as the rest of the fair attendants would testify to— two men glaring over a metre-high round penguin plushie, one pouting from the pain on his bicep and the other nose-scrunching from the pain in his palm, eyes fighting a silent battle in the middle of the flashy fair ground— but neither parties cared, much less minded.

“I know he loves you, Baekhyun! I know Kyungsoo loves you!”

“... You’re just saying that,” a mumble, Baekhyun breaking his gaze from the other and dropping it down to the doll on the ground. “He’s not in love wi—”

“Then tell me this, Baek.” The command slices through the evening air, the certainty in Jongdae’s tone goading Baekhyun to look up again. It was once their gazes met did Jongdae dare to step forward, closing the gap between them until they were less than a metre apart, close for comfort and comfortable for reassurance.

“Tell me,” placing one hand on the other’s shoulder, Jongdae continued, voice low, tone serious.

…

…

…

“... Who else’s underwear does Kyungsoo wash?”

…

…

…

_ “God, Jongdae— I fucking  _ hate  _ you." _

* * *

Baekhyun hadn’t talked to Jongdae since that night.

And  _ no, _ it wasn’t out of pettiness (at least not 100%), but more to do with how Baekhyun was… reluctant.

Reluctant to accept Jongdae’s words, that is.

Jongdae had apologised, of course, not knowing that what he asked had ruined the entire build-up of the moment and completely destroyed Baekhyun’s wish and anticipation to hear the proof that Kyungsoo actually  _ did _ return his feelings. It wasn’t like he had  _ intended _ for it to ruin the moment either.

… besides, Baekhyun has come to realise that he couldn’t exactly fault Jongdae 100%.

For it wasn’t like what Jongdae implied was unfounded and neither was it illogical.

Kyungsoo wouldn’t touch anyone else’s dirty underwear but his own, just like every normal human being. There were exceptions, of course, like parents, and also really affectionate and  _ ‘I don’t mind’ _ friends, but…

**_Dae Dae:  
_ ** _ I know what you’re thinking, and yes those people and those relationships exist.  
_ _ But would Kyungsoo wash my underwear? Would he wash Jongin’s? Chanyeol’s? Heck— would he wash Minseok Hyung’s? _

**_Dae Dae:  
_ ** _ You read my message at 8.34pm and it is now 8.36pm and you have not replied to my ‘Yes’ or ‘No’ question which means you KNOW the answer as well as I do and the answer is ‘No’!!!!!!!  
_ _ BAEKHYUN!!!!!  
_ _ KYUNGSOO WOULDN’T TOUCH ANYONE ELSE’S NASTY ASS UNDERWEAR BUT YOURS!!!  
_ _ BECAUSE HE LOVES YOU YOU DUMBASS!!!!!!! _

He left Jongdae on read.

… and he absolutely refuses to admit the reason why.

_ “Hnggggggggggg,” _ Baekhyun groans, head diving straight into his pillows, burrowing under the covers and wanting desperately for the earth to split and swallow him whole; he’d much rather  _ not _ exist and  _ not _ face his feelings and the  _ not _ think about the possibilities of the possibility of Kyungsoo returning his affections and him walking through their apartment door and into Baekhyun’s room and kissing his lips instead of his forehead as he does every night—

…

…

…

… Oh.

…  _ Well,  _ Baekhyun thinks, cheeks staining a healthy rose red, ears a burning fire hydrant,  _ thank God Jongdae doesn’t know about that. _

… but now it’s even  _ worse. _

Slowly, steadily, all the moments that the two of them shared; the moments where they splayed out on the couch together, his back against Kyungsoo’s chest, Kyungsoo’s front to his front, his side to Kyungsoo’s side, Kyungsoo’s head against his shoulder— and even the times where Kyungsoo’s lips pressed against his hair, his crown, his temple, and the times he reciprocated those all came rushing back.

The times where Kyungsoo would check up on him during his nights cramming for finals, offering assistance some nights, others a comforting warmth as Baekhyun agonised over codes and scripts and getting  _ “the fucking app to fucking work, fucking piece of shit”.  _ The times where Kyungsoo would pack energiser snacks for him, a handful of almonds and two packets of soy milk in his corgi lunchbox being the first thing that greets him when he unpacks his study materials in the library. The times where Kyungsoo would cook his favourite dishes once his last final ends (on the basis that Kyungsoo had finished his finals earlier), the both of them celebrating the end of headaches and welcoming rest as the semester ends.

… and the times—

—  _ The times Kyungsoo would do this for  _ him, _ and  _ only  _ him. _

Kyungsoo would only do these things for Baekhyun.

So why—

— a jingle of keys, muted in the distress of a one-sided love—

_ “Why does my coconut head not realise he  _ loves _ me?!” _

…

…

…

…  _ Silence. _

… before a quiet, oh so soft, oh so careful…

_ “Baek…?” _

…

…

…

… Oh,  _ fuck. _

* * *

It was… quiet.

Baekhyun’s words kept playing about in his mind, adding onto the havoc already wrecking about, a storm stirred up by none other than Junmyeon and Yixing, his two direct seniors in his major.

They had dinner together, Mexican-Korean fusion just a little ways from where his and Baekhyun’s apartment was located, which was why Kyungsoo hadn’t minded walking, and after the events that spiralled over  _ bulgogi tacos,  _ he didn’t mind  _ running. _

For Kyungsoo realised something.

Or, more accurately, Junmyeon and Yixing  _ made _ Kyungsoo realise something.

… and it was that— 

_ “You two are actually really sweet, y’know?” Junmyeon murmured, a sweet smile encasing the whispered quiet syllables as he swallowed the last of his first taco. _

_ “Hmm? Me and who?” _

_ “You and Baekhyun, of course! Quite truthfully, watching you gave me the final push to actually confess to Junmyeon here.” Yixing laughed, a glitter in his eyes as he gazed over at Junmyeon, hand coming up to wrap about greasy fingers. His action was reciprocated, and Junmyeon only smiled wider, cheeks bulging around his joy. “I wanted a love like the two of you, and I wanted it with Junmyeon. Two years of waiting was enough.” _

_ A blush instantly flushed Junmyeon’s cheeks, his pale skin turning a deep red under the yellowed lights of the shack, and Yixing simply chuckled at the red staining the apples of his love. “So thank you, Kyungsoo. Thank you for pushing me to pursue a love I’ve always wanted, and I wish you and Baekhyun all the best in your future together.” _

_ … _

_ … _

_ … _

_ “...  _ What?!”

So...

_ Yeah. _

Kyungsoo’s a complete and absolute dense-as-fuck idiot and he  _ knows _ it. 

He also finally,  _ finally _ knows it.

… He finally,  _ finally _ knows that he loves him.

He loves Baekhyun.

He’s  _ in love _ with Baekhyun.

Just as much as Baekhyun is in love with him.

… and Kyungsoo—

He smiles, and he laughs, crawling over the sheets and covering the distance between himself and Baekhyun, crossing boundaries not physical and setting new ones for their hearts, for their  _ journey _ from here on out, because—

_ “Your coconut head just realised that he does.” _

— Kyungsoo kisses him.

… and this time? 

…

…

…

Not on the forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> In case it isn't obvious, I absolutely aDORE BaekSoo 😫 They are so devastatingly cute I could cry looking at them 😭
> 
> Anyway, thank you so much for giving this a chance and if you've made it to the end, thank you so much! I had a lot of fun with this fic that I finished it all in one sitting hahaha. Honestly there's no other trope cuter for BaekSoo than oblivious friends-to-lovers with a side of humour (though I hope I succeeded in the humour aspect! ^^; )
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated! :) Take care and stay safe everyone!


End file.
